1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to anti-skid devices for use in conjunction with automobiles and other motor vehicles, and more particularly, to a motor vehicle wheel track sanding device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sand to increase the traction of motor vehicle wheels on an ice, snow, or other slick surfaces is well known in the art. Several apparatuses have been proposed for releasing measured amounts of sand adjacent to a motor vehicle tire. A primary disadvantage of presently known devices is that they all require the receptacle for storing the sand to be disposed directly adjacent to the wheel of a motor vehicle. This is a serious disadvantage since the placement of a storage chamber of sand directly adjacent to a motor vehicle wheel precludes use of these devices with most presently manufactured automobiles and also would require major redesigning for incorporation in automobiles to be built in the future.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,774,945, 3,827,736, and 3,889,991 are typical of the presently known sand depositing apparatuses.
The present invention overcomes the problems associated with the prior art by providing a motor vehicle wheel track sanding device wherein the sand supply to be dispensed therefrom is positioned at a location remote to the location of the wheel of an automobile thereby permitting storage of sand in a convenient area of the motor vehicle which can accommodate a storage chamber.